


Jason Dean Takes a Ride

by caswell



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Blame user hinamii for this, Car Accidents, Crack, Gen, right... "Accident"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: Betty does JD a favor and fucking kills him once and for all.





	Jason Dean Takes a Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoisle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoisle/gifts).



> DONT CRUCIFY ME I LIKE JD BUT ITS 3;40 AM AND ETOILE WANTED ME TO WRITE THIS

"did you know that even with seatbelts people die all the time in car crashes?" Betty takes her eyes off the road for a moment to glance at the boy beside her. "I thought that was interesting."  
JD, lounging in the passenger seat with his hands crossed behind his head, nods. "Yep," he says simply. "Scary stuff."  
Betty knows this road. She knows that in less than a minute, a median will appear- a median with some nice, thick trees to wrap this shitty old car around. She would never give a guy like JD a ride out of the goodness of her heart. "Yeah, it's pretty neat."  
JD quirks one eyebrow, but goes back to staring put the window lazily. He doesn't realize what's coming until it's too late- Betty's turned sharp to the left, forcing him in between her and a large tree that he had hardly even noticed.   
Betty's plan worked. She stares smugly down at JD's fuckin ugly ass body, dead on impact. "Thank God for cars with no passenger side airbags."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm chill about him dying tho


End file.
